Poison Elves Vol 2
| years published = 1995-2004 | total issues = 79 | featured characters = | creators = Drew Hayes; Joseph Michael Linsner | previous = ''Poison Elves'', Vol. 1 | next = ''Poison Elves: Lusiphur & Lirilith'' }} 1-50 * Poison Elves 1 * Poison Elves 2 * Poison Elves 3 * Poison Elves 4 * Poison Elves 5 * Poison Elves 6 * Poison Elves 7 * Poison Elves 8 * Poison Elves 9 * Poison Elves 10 * Poison Elves 11 * Poison Elves 12 * Poison Elves 13 * Poison Elves 14 * Poison Elves 15 * Poison Elves 16 * Poison Elves 17 * Poison Elves 18 * Poison Elves 19 * Poison Elves 20 * Poison Elves 21 * Poison Elves 22 * Poison Elves 23 * Poison Elves 24 * Poison Elves 25 * Poison Elves 26 * Poison Elves 27 * Poison Elves 28 * Poison Elves 29 * Poison Elves 30 * Poison Elves 31 * Poison Elves 32 * Poison Elves 33 * Poison Elves 34 * Poison Elves 35 * Poison Elves 36 * Poison Elves 37 * Poison Elves 38 * Poison Elves 39 * Poison Elves 40 * Poison Elves 41 * Poison Elves 42 * Poison Elves 43 * Poison Elves 44 * Poison Elves 45 * Poison Elves 46 * Poison Elves 47 * Poison Elves 48 * Poison Elves 49 * Poison Elves 50 51-79 * Poison Elves 51 * Poison Elves 52 * Poison Elves 53 * Poison Elves 54 * Poison Elves 55 * Poison Elves 56 * Poison Elves 57 * Poison Elves 58 * Poison Elves 59 * Poison Elves 60 * Poison Elves 61 * Poison Elves 62 * Poison Elves 63 * Poison Elves 64 * Poison Elves 65 * Poison Elves 66 * Poison Elves 67 * Poison Elves 68 * Poison Elves 69 * Poison Elves 70 * Poison Elves 71 * Poison Elves 72 * Poison Elves 73 * Poison Elves 74 * Poison Elves 75 * Poison Elves 76 * Poison Elves 77 * Poison Elves 78 * Poison Elves 79 * Poison Elves Sketchbooks * Poison Elves: Color Special * Poison Elves: Ventures * Poison Elves: Hyena * Poison Elves: Lost Tales * Poison Elves: Lusiphur & Lirilith * Poison Elves: Parintachin * Poison Elves: Sanctuary (Part One) * Poison Elves: Sanctuary (Part Two): Guild War * Poison Elves: Sanctuary (Part Three): Salvation * Poison Elves: Rogues * Poison Elves: Baptism by Fire * Poison Elves: Dark Waters (Part One): Heaven's Devils * Poison Elves: Dark Waters (Part Two): Alliances * Poison Elves (1995) redirects to this page. * The trade paperback collection continues the numbering from the volume one series by Mulehide Graphics. * A third volume of the series was published in 2013 by Ape Entertainment - an imprint of Outlaw Entertainment. * Series creator Drew Hayes passed away from heart failure as a series of prolonged health-related issues on March 21st, 2007. He was 37-years-old. * A special issue #80 commemorative issue was published by Sirius Entertainment in November, 2007, which was released posthumously following the death of franchise creator Drew Hayes. Category:Sirius Entertainment